Shower heads for supplying water to kitchen sinks are known, which comprise an outer enclosure shaped so as to define a tubular portion that is open at one end and is connected, at the other end, to a head-shaped portion; such enclosure contains water conveyance means adapted to prevent all contact of the water with the enclosure, and a device is also provided that is operated by the user in order to switch the path of the water from a central jet to a peripheral jet and vice versa.